1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for neck exercise and neck protection and, more particularly, to such devices for use in football, vehicle racing, general neck exercise and neck rehabilitation and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On making a patent search I was amazed at the relatively small amount of prior art that pertained to neck exercise, neck protection and neck rehabilitation. The prior art that is shown is not highly efficient in the task that is needed in neck development, protection and rehabilitation.
This is exemplified by the fact that statistical research has confirmed that in football, injuries to the neck are more severe than injuries affecting any other portion of the body. Head and neck injuries have been the cause of more than 95% of football related cases where death or permanent paralysis has occured.
Also, once the neck is injured, there is only very limited exercise performed in the rehabilitation of the neck. This is terrible because the patient should be encouraged to greatly strengthen the neck muscles and take pressure off the spinal cord.
There are neck exercises that can do a good job in strengthening the neck, but they take a special effort and are too time consuming. For example, in football where there are 40 to 60 or more players out for practice, there is an extremely small amount of time available for neck exercise.
D. F. Sims U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,917 shows a neck collar, there was also an inflatable such type neck collar. However, both of these have slack where the head can pivot in all directions before making contact. This allows for whiplash, because of sudden jerks or impact when the neck muscles are relaxed. This happens often in football. Neither of these inventions are worn by many football players today. They are worn mainly by players that have experienced some type neck injury. They do nothing for strengthening of the neck muscles.
G. W. Joseph, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,139,623 and F. J. Mager U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,544 have flaps built in the back of a helmet to allow some direct pressure release. However, they do nothing against whiplash or strengthening of the neck muscles. I don't believe these inventions are used by any football players.
Harry E. Rickard U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,863 shows a spring attached pad that is attached to helmet and rest against the neck. Again, does not satisfactorily prevent neck injury through all of its motions or develope the neck muscles. No wide use in football, if at all.
There is also a patent, namely, Eugene J. Ackerman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,896 (issued Aug. 26, 1975), in Class 2 (Catch All) Sub. 2 R that has a leaf spring attached to the helmet and the shoulder pads that also does not protect the neck through all of its motions, or strengthen the neck through all of its motions. Again, not used widely, if at all in football.
All of these inventions are inadequate because the neck is very vulnerable throughout its wide range of motion and an efficient neck protector must cover all of these motions.
Neck injuries in football, considered to be the most serious in nature, usually occur in the cervical vertebrae. The cervical vertebrae are more easily dislocated than the vertebrae in other regions. Cervical injuries resulting in serious injury include fractures, dislocations, and intervertebral disk ruptures. Since the cervical vertebrae are directly protected by the neck and trapezius muscles, one can quickly see the importance of superior neck development for the football player. Therefore, an efficient neck protector should also strengthen the neck muscles throughout its motions.
Referring now to neck rehabilitation, there is C. Bustamate U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,999 that has a hand operated resistance exercise means. This does not strengthen the neck muscles throughout its full range of motions, and concentrated effort is used in its function, where there should be natural effort.
Referring now to neck exercisers in general, there are not any that work the neck muscles throughout its full range of motions without a deliberate concentrated effort. It is well known that the neck and facial muscles are those least used and, therefore, become weak and flabby and unappealing first in the human being. This could be prevented with proper exercise but the average individual will not make a concentrated effort as is needed in such neck exercisers as Feather's U.S. Pat. No. 3,497,217. Therefore, the individual needs a neck exerciser than can be worn and exercises the neck in a natural effort of neck motion.
It is evident from studying the prior art that none anticipated the scope and merit of my invention.